The lost Targaryen Princess
by lorca01
Summary: She is thought to have died hours after her birth and has been living in hiding. Now Aeryelle Targaryen must claim her birthright to protect her sister.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer:

I don't own any rights to the characters in this story. This story is meant as an homage to the original stories created by G.R.R. Martin, which I love and admire. I am using the timelines from the HBO television series.

The lost Targaryan princess

Prologue

Rhaegar had been giddy since his mother Rhaella had told him that he was getting a little sibling. He couldn't wait to become a brother, because being the crown prince meant he couldn't just play with other children. He was seven years old and had rarely been with other children, so he was excited because his sibling would become his best friend and if it was a girl when they grew up she would also be his wife. He didn't understand why he needed a wife but as long as it meant he wasn't alone anymore he was glad.

Maester Pycelle had explained to him that his mother was going into labour and soon the baby was to arrive. Rhaegar felt bad for being excited since he could hear his mother scream thoughout the castle but nobody seemed particularly anxious about it, so he assumed that everything was alright.

He woke up startled and the bright sunshine that came through the window proved that is was almost noon. Rhaegar rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he jumped out of bed and towards his mother's chambers. He had almost reached the door, when he was gently pulled back by a man in a white cloak:

„No so fast, you highness. Your mother and your sister need to rest now." Ser Barristan Selmy explained with a broad smile.

„A sister? I wanted a brother! How will I play properly with a sister? She can't even use a sword!" Rhaegar complained half-heartedly and then grinned.

„I want to see her." He asked and tried to wiggle our Ser Barristan's grasp.

„You will in due time. They need to rest now. Being born is exhausting!"

Ser Barristan hadn't finished his explanation, when a thundering voice from within the chamber startled them.

„Black hair! No true Targaryan was ever born with black hair! Who did you lay with woman? How dare you dishornouring me like this!"

The king had obviously entered his wife's chamber from the other side and was again accusing the queen of unfaithfullness. This wasn't new and Ser Barristan admired the queen for the way she had been able to handle this so far. As Lord Commander of the King's Guard he knew that there was nothing to the accusations but Kind Aerys had become increasingly paranoid in recent months. Ser Barristan nodded to Ser Damian and the younger knight took the prince away.

„You should be properly dressed your highness. You know how the kind and queen insist on this. I will accompany you to your chambers, where your servant will assist you."

He pulled the prince away and gave Ser Barristan an annoyed look. He was a member of the Kingsguard and not a babysitter. Ser Barristan made a mental note to talk to Ser Damian. They were there to protect the royal family and that included protecting the prince from what Ser Barristan knew would happen in the queen's chambers. The prince and Ser Damian were barely out of earshot, when the first hit was heard.

„My love I swear I haven't lain with anybody but you. Please remember what mother told us. The legend of old Valyria: Children with black hair were supposed to be blessed by the gods with great strength. It is a great blessing. She will rise against her enemies!"

The queen begged and Ser Barristan heard how the king hesitated before hitting her again. Ser Barristan realised that he had grabbed his sword handle so hard that his knuckles were white.

„I remember." The king answered unsure. „But if so, we must keep this a secret, as long as she is young. There are many enemies to the crown. She can't defend herself yet." He added.

„Of course! You are right! We could say she is foster child from Dorne, if asked. Nobody will questioned this. Only the King's Guard must know, so they know they must protect her with their life."

Rhaella said quickly and Ser Barristan knew his queen well enough to know that she had been prepared from this.

„Very well. So it shall be. We will let everyone know that the girl has died." Aerys said.

„I would like to name her Aeryelle. Do you give your blessing my king?" Rhaelle asked almost shy.

„Whatever." The king replied and left the room slamming the door.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Aeryelle woke up screaming as she had done often in the years since the sacking of King's Landing. It had been 17 years and the nightmares were as vivid as when she had fled aged 14. Of course that the upcoming visit of Robert Baratheon, she couldn't bring herself to think of her brother's murderer as king, had intensified her nightmares.

She knew that there was no point in trying to fall asleep, so she got up and washed herself. Maybe Micken was up and she could give him a hand or head to the Lost Forest.

As it were Micken wasn't working yet, so she did the rounds checking with the guards.

She was the only woman in Lord Stark's household guard but her fighting abilities had gained her the respect of her fellow soldiers. It had gone so far, that she had been named Jory Cassel's second in command, a fact she was quite proud of. Of course nobody knew who she was and all believe her to be Alexandria Sand, as bastard from Dorne.

When the sun was rising she admitted to herself that she wasn't afraid of Robert, but of two men within his entourage: Ser Jamie Lannister and Ser Barristan Selmy the only two members of the Kingsguard that had served under her father and knew of her existence.

„We should remove Richard from the southern gate. He has been throwing up all night and has a fever. If we face a threat he won't be of much use and he might infect the others. I suppose we could wake Mason. The boy has been eager to prove himself."

A voice behind her said and she recognized Tom.

„Of course. Do whatever you seem fit." She replied lost in thought.

She had finally admitted to herself the truth about the king's visit. She didn't fear Robert, actually she would have welcomed the chance to avenge Rhaegar. She feared the truth as much as she longed for it.

Ser Barristan had been more like a father to her than anyone she knew. He had been named her tutor but had been so much more. And Jamie… She didn't know what Jamie had been but they were both teenager when they trained and it had felt special. They also shared a secret, not even Ser Barristan knew about.

She feared they might recognize her and still she longed to see them, only to escape the loneliness of her fake identity.

She didn't expect Ser Barristan to betray her, after all he was the epitome of knighthood but she didn't know what to expect from Jamie. He had kept her secret so far but for how long? His sister was the queen after all, wasn't it logical that he was loyal to Robert?

She shook of the thoughts away as Winterfell began coming to life and continued the rounds.

The king's party was larger than expected and surely much larger than required. Aeryelle shook her head of such unnecessary extravaganza. She stood to attention with all the other guards, as the pary passed by her heart pounding heavily against her ribs. She had asked Jory to be allowed to man the east tower, which was the farthest point from the main gate but he had insisted on her being part of the guard of honour. He had intended for it to be a commendation, so she couldn't refuse.

As they rode by she flinched at the King's appearance. How could that fat man have beaten her brother? She pushed the thought aside and tried to mimic the look of admiration her mates were showing.

Ser Barristan rode right behind the king. Aeryelle looked down a little too late and saw the tiniest flicker of recognition in his eyes. But the old knight immediately looked at the other guards as if nothing had happened. Maybe she had imagined it?

Then she saw him, Jamie. He was older but still had the same mischievous look in his blue eyes she remembered and the same handsome face but his bearing was very difference. He seemed arrogant and didn't even look at her direction and this filled her with anger and relief alike.

After the King and Lord Eddard had greeted each other and gone to the crypt the parties dissolved.

"Double the guards on all towers and shorten the shifts. I want all guards to be fresh at all times. The king's safety is of the outmost importance." A man wearing the red Lannister armour instructed Tom.

"And who are you to instruct my men?" Aeryelle shouted angry at him.

"Your men? But you are woman! Stark put a woman in command?" The smug Lannister man replied.

"And you are smart to notice that. And that is Lord Stark for you!" She snapped at him.

"Careful Castor! This one is a feisty one!" Jamie said from behind her. His voice had gotten deeper but she still recognized it and wanted to punch him for his smug tone.

She turned around and lowered her head slightly avoiding his gaze.

"Ser Jamie, what an honour to meet you." She muttered making an effort to appear intimidated.

The look on his face changed, as he tried to figure out why she looked familiar but then he regained his arrogant look quickly.

"You are Alexandria Sand. I have heard of you. The northerners say you are the most brilliant sword fighter in the seven kingdoms." He said sarcastically. "Let us see, how about a little sparring?"

Aeryelle felt disgusted, who was this person? This man had nothing in common with the boy she remembered. She realised she wanted to fight him and humiliate him in front of his men and wipe that smug grin of his face but she contained herself.

"I feel honoured but I believe this wouldn't be appropriate. You are a knight and a member of the Kingsguard and I am barely a foot soldier." She replied nearly choking on her false modesty.

"Don't be so modest. I want to know if what they say is true and I could use a little workout." Jamie snickered. He was starting to annoy her seriously.

"What is the meaning of this?" Robert Baretheon's voice came thundering from a few yards away.

"Ser Jamie and Alexandria are thinking about a sparring fight, your Grace." Mason explained eagerly falling to his knee. Aeryelle rolled her eyes.

"You want to fight a girl? Is that what my Kingsguard has come down to?" The king snarled at Ser Jamie, who did his best not to look humiliated.

"I wouldn't discard her that fast your Grace! She is one of the finest fighters I have seen in the long time. Or don't you trust me to choose a proper household guard?" Lord Stark interrupted him. He hated sparring fights, which usually were only good for the fighters to show off but he liked the idea of Jamie Lannister being beaten by a woman. Ned was confident that she would give him a proper run for his money.

"If you say so Ned. How about a wager then? Let's make things more interesting! I bet you 500 golden stags that Ser Jamie will beat your little girl!" Robert shouted amused and Aeryelle grew even more disgusted. How could people bow this man? Her father had been mad and dangerous but at least he behaved like a proper king and not whoring sailor.

"As you wish your Grace." Ned replied and Stark and Lannister guards alike broke into cheers.

Everyone made a circle and left a large space in the middle of the courtyard for the fighters. The Stark children Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and even the youngest Rickon took their places next to their father. Lord Stark's bastard son Jon Snow joined them in some distance. Queen Cersei looked grave, as did Lady Catelyn. Prince Joffrey snickered when he realised that his uncle was fighting a woman.

"Are you kidding? What is all the fuss about? He will be done with her in the blink of an eye! Why not give him a proper opponent?"

Aeryelle had trouble keeping calm. She was used to men mocking her but this was unbearable. This was the family that had stolen her family's throne. She was so mad she couldn't think about the risk of Ser Jamie or Ser Barristan recognizing her.

"Shall we use bland swords? I wouldn't want to hurt you!" Jamie said and Aeryelle would have been touched if it hadn't been for the mocking tone in his voice. That brought her over the edge.

"I don't fear you sword but maybe you want me to use a blunt blade. We wouldn't want a scratch on that face of yours, wouldn't we?" She finally gave into her instinct to join into the banter.

He grinned in response, the first honest smile she had detected.

"I'll take the risk." He said and both prepared.

He was wearing his armour but removed his cape and helmet. Aeryelle on the other hand only wore the Stark leather doublet and also removed her helmet. Her long black braid fell down to her shoulders and Jamie was surprised as the thought popped into her head that she was surprisingly pretty.

"Get on with it!" The king shouted already drinking heavily and so they began.

Aeryelle tried to remember how he fought, which was harder that she thought. Since she had fled Kings Landing, she had travelled a lot and trained with many fighters. She had spent two years in Braavos with a dancing master, she had been in Dorne training with the master at arms that had taught Prince Oberyn. She had even been to Qarth after fighting side by side with the Dothraki. She had learnt a lot from all of them but now their attack patterns were all mixed up in her head.

Jamie swung his sword a few times to warm up and then she remembered. He used to attack her from above because he was significantly taller than her. Although she had grown since their last fight he still towered over her by more than a foot. They were both fighting with their right hand, although Aeryelle felt just as comfortable fighting with her left.

Suddenly out of nothing he charged forward as expected from above but Aeryelle had been prepared and stepped sideward quickly, diving under his sword and blocking him with her own blade. He hadn't expected this but the surprise wasn't unwelcome. Jamie hadn't been in a challenging fight in years and he realised that what had started off as banter was going to be real fun.

They exchanged strikes for a while, none of them ever gaining the upper hand. Jamie was stronger but Aeryelle was quicker and that evened the odds. Jamie's grin had faded, not because he wasn't enjoying himself but because he had to focus very hard in countering Aeryelle latest string of strikes. Each of them landed precisely where she wanted them, always finding the least guarded spot. They were both panting heavily. During a small break the smiled at each other acknowledging each other before going at it again.

Then Aeryelle made a childish mistake, when she realised she was pushing him hard, eager to end it. She stroke upward and but he caught her sword hand and put her just in the position for an upper disarm. She knew there was only one way out of it, as move she had invented and called dragonfire. She dropped her sword and shifted her weight, so that he shook Jamie off balance quick enough for her to drop to one knee. While he still held her right hand, she caught her sword with the left hand just before it hit the ground. Jamie let go of her in shock. She spun round and charged again this time with her left again, when she noticed the look on his face.

This time there was no doubt. He starred at her and she was seen for the first time in 17 years for who she was. She finally realised her terrible mistake. She had invented the move but she had been training with him when she did.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aeryelle' s heart pounded hard when she charged again. She couldn't think, all she wanted was to knock him out cold, so he couldn't give her away. She started thrashing at him and lost her focus only hoping to end it fast and before she realised his blade was at her throat.

„A pity you lost patience. I would have like to enjoy this workout a little longer!" Jamie said smug, before pulling back his blade.

He raised his arms in victory to the cheers of the king's party and Aeryelle tried to disappear.

„You! Approach!" King Robert ordered. It took all her self-control to kneel in front of him.

„Rise. What's your name?" He said.

„Alexandria Sand, your grace." She answered dutifully.

„Sand? How does a bastard from Dorne end up in Winterfell?" The king asked laughing.

„I have travelled far and Lord Stark was kind enough to allow me to pledge my sword to him."

Robert laughed. „You pledged your sword to him? I'll be dammed! And what a sword that is! I have rarely seen the Kingslayer struggling that hard to keep a fighter at bay. Well done!" The word Kingslayer stung both Jamie and Aeryelle.

„You earned this." Robert shouted and had his squire hand him a coin, which he threw. She caught it easily in flight.

„Much appreciated, you grace. May I retire? I have duties to attend." She said with a careful look to Lord Stark, who nodded slightly.

„Yes, yes." The king replied already busy with his skin getting the last wine out of it.

Aeryelle left the courtyard as fast as she could.

The knock woke Ser Barristan. He had lain down for a nap before the feast.

„Come in." He shouted, already putting his armour back on. It was Ser Jamie. Ser Barristan had been expecting him already.

„Is it really her?" The younger knight asked very concerned.

Ser Barristan sighed, wondering if he should simply lie. He had recognized the princess the moment he laid eyes on her, how couldn't he? He practically had brought her up. The only thing he cared about was protecting her and once he had thought that Ser Jamie was the same.

They were the same age and had been closed when they trained together. On occasions he had wondered if he should put an end to their friendship. Then the rebellion came and a sword in the Mad King's back. Suddenly Ser Jamie's twin was the queen. Would Ser Jamie still honour an oath he swore 19 years ago over the oath he swore to King Robert?

He didn't make a conscious decision before saying: „Could there be any doubt?"

Ser Jamie's face was a picture of astonishment. „But how? After the sacking she was never heard of again. I thought she had died!"

„So did I. How did she even get out of the Red Keep?" Ser Barristan asked.

„Through the Raven Tunnel." Jamie replied without thinking.

„But only the king and…" Ser Barristan's voice trailed off before adding „… the kingsguard know about it."

„Of course. But we had sworn to protect her, right? It was the only thing I could think of. I got her out just in time." Jamie explained.

„Just before you murdered her father, you mean?" The older man snapped at him and Jamie looked honestly hurt. Ser Barristan knew he was being a bit of a hypocrite because although he had always kept his oath, he had often thought about killing the Mad King. The only difference was that Ser Jamie had acted on it.

„So what shall we do?" Ser Jamie asked.

„What do you want to do?" Ser Barristan asked back, carefully observing his face. He wondered what he would do, if Ser Jamie suggested revealing her identity.

„Well, since nobody knows who she is and since she has never made any attempt on the King's life, I see no problem. We keep her secret and let her live in peace. I mean you can't get any further from King's Landing than Winterfell. She is clearly hiding, why should we have her killed, only for Robert to dip into his blood lust against the Targaryens? What would be the point?"

Ser Barristan was pleasantly surprised that Ser Jamie was trying to convince him to do the right thing and nodded.

„Exactly. Let her live in peace, she has suffered enough." He said.

Aeryelle had packed her things as quickly as she could. She had excused herself from the battlements, claiming she had fallen ill. She had thrown the only possessions she cared about into the saddle bag. Her armour was hidden safely with her sword Dark Sister in the Lost Forest. She would get them later. She was trying to think of an excuse for leaving for the forest, when someone knocked on her door.

"Who is this?" She tried to keep her voice steady.

„Ser Jamie Lannister." He answered, his voice calm.

She hadn't expected for them to come for her so boldly but rather seizing her in the courtyard or something. She wouldn't go down without a fight however. She took a few long breaths determined not to make the same mistake as before. She would fight him level-headed. She drew her sword.

„Come in." She said coolly.

When he entered and saw her with the sword, he quickly closed the door.

„Are you mad? Put that away, what would they think if they saw you threatening an unarmed kingsguard?" He explained urgently.

„What? But aren't you here to…" She stammered.

„Of course not. Have you forgotten? I have sworn to protect you and haven't my actions over the years proven my loyalty to you?" He looked at her and the sadness in his eyes made her lower the sword.

„You never told anyone?" She whispered.

„Never. I'll take your, our secret to the grave." They looked at each other for a long time, the years that separated them dwindling. His smug facade had crumbled and the gentle knight she once knew stood in front of her. She was glad to be Aeryelle again.

„I have missed you princess." He finally said before hugging her tightly.

They had talked for a while and Jamie had told her, what he and Ser Barristan had agreed upon. Since nobody else knew who she was she could stay at Winterfell, where she had found happiness and peace for the first time in her life.

When he was gone, she was left with mixed emotions. She knew him to still be in love with Cersei and yet his presence still had an intoxicating effect on her. She was a grown woman and no longer an adolescent but still. She grinned remembering his shocked face, when she told him she knew he was in love with his sister. But he had relaxed when he realised she wasn't judging him, because he parents had been brother and sister as well.

She washed herself before putting back on her doublet. Jory had ordered her to stand guard in the great hall and she was grateful, since it would be a bitter cold night.

The feast was in full bloom and everybody was having a good time. Aeryelle couldn't eat or drink with them but at least she could enjoy the music. She loved the northern way of life. It was so different from the stiff festivities she had endured in King's Landing. She was standing behind the King's seat of honour and the kingsguard was flanking the sides.

She couldn't help herself but to observe Jamie and was shocked to see that he had returned to his arrogant and smug behaviour. He played his role so perfectly that she wondered which the role was and which his real self. Then she remembered that she was still alive because he had kept her identity a secret and knew. She shook her head slightly and scanned the room.

Lord Eddard approached and took the seat next to the king.

"I have missed this Ned. Cersei always insists on these proper feasts: Many rules and no fun!" The king blabbed taking another gulp of his goblet.

"I am glad you're enjoying yourself. About the offer…" Ned started.

"Not now. I want you to sleep on it before answering Ned. I need you and I have plans for you. Our fight isn't done yet!" The king insisted.

"The war has been over for 17 years Robert. We have won!" Lord Stark said patiently as if speaking to a child

"No, not yet. Not while they're still alive." The king burped audibly.

"Who?" Ned asked confused and took the goblet a maid offered him.

"The Targaryens." Robert shouted over the music. Aeryelle swallowed hard at the sound of her family name. It seemed the past was everywhere today.

"The beggar king and his sister? They are hardy a threat Robert. They've got nothing! Last thing I heard was they were selling their mothers jewels and her crown to stay alive." Lord Eddard explained beginning to lose patience. The king had often written him letters about how they had to sail across the Narrow Sea and apprehend them. He had grown weary of the subject. He was tired of war and had fought more than enough for two lifetimes.

"There are still those asking for his reinstatement! But the spider has eyes and ears even in Pentos and when the time is right; I will strike and once and for all end the line of these silver haired bastards." Then he grabbed a maid that was passing by and kissed her forcefully. She laughed heartily but left as soon as he would let go of her.

Aeryelle had listened without moving a muscle and knew that her time of peace was coming to an end.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aeryelle had climbed the tower for the 100th time. She couldn't believe that Bran would fall. He had done that climb innumerable times and knew every stone. The only thing Aeryelle considered possible was that he had been distracted by something. Maybe his direwolf Summer had started howling or something.

She sighed and went back down. Everyone was busy in the courtyard, getting ready for their departure. It seemed unbelievable that it had been just 4 weeks since the royal party had arrived. King Robert had made Lord Stark Hand of the King, Jon had been allowed to join the Night's Watch and worst of all Bran's accident.

It pained her to think that he would be a cripple for the rest of his life. Of all the Stark children, he was by far the most adventurous and curious. He would always beg her for stories of her travels and she could see in his eyes, how much he longed to see all those places for himself and now he was lying in his bed and had been there for weeks. Master Luwin had said he was to live but he still hadn't woken up.

There was another thing that was bothering Aeryelle. She hadn't been able to speak to Jamie alone since their reunion and he had been playing his role as the arrogant kingsguard so perfectly since then that she sometimes even doubted their reunion hat happened. She had managed a short conversation with Ser Barristan but before they could say anything of meaning they had been interrupted by Ser Meryn Trant.

„Alexandria! There you are!" Jon shouted from across the yard. He had always felt a special attachment to her, both of them being bastards or at least so he thought.

„What can I do for you? " She asked when he had reached her.

„Nothing, I just was looking for you. Father said we will be leaving soon." Jon was excited to join the Watch. He finally had found his place and his purpose in life.

„I know. Next time we see each other, you will be a man of the Night's Watch." She replied smiling.

A little later the party left after the goodbyes.

They had been on the Kingsroad for days and had left the rough climate of the North behind. The party was exhausted but it was a beautiful summer day and everyone was in good mood. The king had ordered to set up camp rather early and Aeryelle was among the guards, as he and Lord Stark ate.

„Read this." He ordered Lord Eddard and handed him as small piece of paper.

„Daenerys Targaryen has wed some Dothraki horse lord. What of it? Do we sent her a wedding gift?" Lord Eddard was annoyed.

Aeryelle stiffened at the sound of her sister's name, although they had never met and focused not to miss anything.

„A nice sharp knife." Robert snapped back at Ned.

„Imagine a Targaryen prince leading 40.000 Dothraki!"

„They have no ships Robert!" Ned was almost yelling. He was the only person alive, who could get away with speaking to his king like that but he didn't want to test his luck any further and changed the subject.

Aeryelle stopped listening. The past was catching up with her and her sister was in danger. She knew that Viserys was with her, but he had always been a weird little boy, even at 5 years, which was when Aeryelle had last seen him.

After their arrival to King's Landing Aeryelle had had a difficult time and almost forgot about what she had heard.

She had to pretend not knowing her way around, although it was as familiar as if she had left a fortnight ago. Lord Eddard was always out and grew secretive about it only trusting Jory. Aeryelle was careful whenever she saw someone from the past. Luckily she had kept the concept that she was from Dorne so if anybody recognized her she could talk her way of it. But nobody did recognize her. It was a proof of the nobility's arrogance but no one was expecting to see the king's warden in a household guard.

It had all been too much, so she decided to take some time off.

„I will be gone for the afternoon. Make sure the morning shift checks all chambers and support the city watch after lunch. I want Stark uniforms present at all times." She ordered Tom and left for the stables. Her mare Galatea needed an outing and got excited when she sattled her.

Aeryelle rode of out the eastern gate without thinking where to go but he instinct took her to her clearing. It was such an unknown and well-hidden spot, that it didn't even have a name. She had to ride through the forest east of the city. She had to ride for a long time, until the forest got so thick, that the sun was almost blocked then she reached a small stream and followed it south until it flew into a small lake on the clearing. The sun shone brightly and the flowers were blooming.

She wasn't even surprised to see him standing there and only felt stupid for not having come earlier.

„I had started to think you had forgotten about this place." Ser Jamie said.

She dismounted smiling and answered:

„How could I? It was the only place I could ever be myself."

„Then why has it taken you so long to come here? I have been coming here for weeks waiting for you!" His voice didn't show the slightest hint of reproach, only joy at seeing her.

„I was afraid you wouldn't come. How have you been? I can only imagine how hard it must have been for you to be back." He added and sat down on the grass. She sat down next to him.

„It is. The memories have been overwhelming. I am just glad that usually I can avoid the throne room and stay at the tower of the hand. The worst thing is not to be able to talk to anybody about it."

He looked guilty.

„I'm sorry but it is dangerous.. Everybody is watching me. I'm the queen's brother!" He explained apologetically.

„And her lover." She added reluctantly and he gasped.

„Don't worry. I have always known and I'm in no place to judge, after all my parents were brother and sister as well." She said, trying to sound reconciliatory.

„I just wanted you to know that I am aware it. It felt like the right thing to do." She hoped he would say something, as she was starting to babble. He sighed and then smiled with relief.

„Actually I am glad that you know and wished you would have told me sooner. I have always hated to keep it a secret from you."

„Do you love her?" She asked.

„I do but it is not that simple." He sounded confused like a boy.

„Why?"

„Cersei and I are twins, we shared a womb. This bond of love is intense and it can overshadow all other emotions. I don't know if people without a twin can understand this but sometimes it makes you blind for any other emotion."

He looked away and Aeryelle didn't dare saying a word.

„Anyhow." He continued eager on changing the topic. „What do you intend doing about your sister?"

„What about my sister?" She asked surprised.

„You can't be serious. You haven't heard? Robert has put a price on her head. The spider has sent assassins after her!" Jamie explained.

„What? By why? No Targaryen has ever tried to retake the seven Kingdoms. Hell, they even call Viserys the beggar king because he can hardly feed them. Let's alone put together an army!" Aeryelle felt the fury rising in her and Jamie stared at her.

„You don't know." He stated softly. „Viserys is dead, killed by Daenerys husband. You are now the head of house Targaryen as the king's eldest surviving child."

Aeryelle grasped for air, when she realised that it was up to her! She had never wanted to have anything to do with this game of thrones the nobility played. But if she didn't her sister would die and she would be the last of her family.

Jamie seemed to read her thoughts:

„I know that you never wanted any of this but you are your sister's only chance."

„And what am I supposed to do? I might be able to handle myself in combat one on one but I have no army, no money and no support! Am I supposed to challenge the king to a duel?" She snapped at him and immediately regretted it. „I'm sorry." She quickly added.

„No! Never say you're sorry, even if you mean it! They will see it as a weakness. You must show always strength!" He explained to her.

„I don't know what to do, I don't know how!" She was almost pleading.

„Don't worry. I know you will think of something and I will always protect you." He said calmingly.


	5. Chapter 4

**I apologize for not posting for such a long time. I was busy with the editing of my novel but now I am back and will try to post a new chapter every second day.**

Chapter 4

„Breathe!" Aeryelle kept telling herself. After thinking about it for days, she had managed to come up with a plan to protect her sister. While it had at first seemed solid to her, now that she was about to execute it, she thought it was stupid. She was no military leader! She was a princess on the run, with a talent for sword fighting nothing more. In any case she was determined to go through with it. It felt good to finally do something other than running and hiding.

She had put on her armour, glad to realise it still fit. She hadn't worn it since she bought it in Qarth. The only two requirements she had asked for were a removable cover over her sigil and that it be designed in a way that she could put in on without the help of a squire.

Her plan had taken form, when she learnt that Thoros of Myr was taking part in the melee during the Hand's tournament. Thoros was known for fighting with a burning sword and that was crucial to her plan. She took Dark Sister, although she didn't expect anyone to recognize it. It hadn't been seen for years in Westeros so she doubted anyone would recognize it, at least before she wanted them to.

Barely 15 men were to participate in the melee, since most knights preferred the jousting. Aeryelle had signed it at the last minute as Alexandria.

„Clash!" The king shouted and the mayhem began. None of the participants were holding back and Ser George Tyrell, a cousin of Mace Tyrell, was down in the blink of an eye spitting out his front teeth. Aeryelle was fighting some knight from Lannisport in shabby armour, who didn't pose any threat to her. She kept her eye on Thoros as he wielded his flaming sword, since he was crucial for her plan. The sound was deafening as the swords clashed, wounded moaned and the crowd roared. Aeryelle got tired of her opponent and disposed of him easily, engaging next a water dancer from Braavos. He might have been a tough challenge for someone else, but Aeryelle was very familiar with that fighting style and incapacitated him in moments.

Then finally Thoros of Myr and she were the only ones still standing but Aeryelle realised in horror that his sword had gone out. Damn it! She thought, her whole plan was based on the sword. She had not enough time to worry when Thoros already started attacking fiercely. His style was crude but very effective, although after a few times his attacks became increasingly predictable. Then inspiration struck and Aeryelle knew exactly what to do.

Next time Thoros did a sideways attack, instead of pivoting to the side, Aeryelle let herself fall to the knees and threw herself back. This way the sword just graced her, unlocking the clasps of her breast plate cover and revealing the Targaryen sigil.

First everyone gasped and then they fell silent in shock. Even Thoros let his sword sink.

"How dare you sport this sigil? I should have you punish right now!" Robert yelled his face purple with anger.

"I sport this sigil, because it is my sigil." Aeryelle was glad to find that he voice was strong and steady. " I was born in the year 267 a.C. You believed me to be Princess Shaena Targaryen, who was stillborn, but my name is Aeryelle Targaryen." She removed her helmet before adding: "Head of house Targaryen and rightful heir to the Iron Throne."

She stared at Robert defiantly but to her surprise he started laughing: "A lost Targaryen heir, what a joke! Nice try young lady and you won't be punished for making me laugh!"

She had expected this and calmly said: "Ser Barristan Selmy and Ser Jamie Lannister. I suppose that revealing my identity has finally made it clear why I seemed familiar to you. I release you from the oath of hiding my identity and ask you to confirm the truthfulness of my words to the king." She had chosen her words carefully, to protect her friends.

Ser Barristan cleared his throat and said: "What she says is true. There was no princess Shaena, the princess name was Aeryelle. The Mad King decided it was best to keep her identity a secret because he was convinced someone was killing his children. She was given a fake identity as the King's ward from Dorne." He put an emphasis on the last word. "She was called Imsara."

"That is right. Now look at me and try to find the girl in the woman." Aeryelle said. Ser Barristan's eyes widened and Aeryelle marvelled at his acting abilities. "By the gods it is you princess!" He exclaimed.

"What?" The king yelled. "A Targaryen Princess and you never uttered a word! What kind commander of the Kingsguard are you?" He was furious.

"She was never heard of after the sacking of Kings Landing, I assumed she had perished, your Grace." Ser Barristan explained calmly.

"Do I have your attention now?" Aeryelle intervened.

"Archers!" The king screamed, inadvertently playing just into Aeryelle's hand.

The next things happened within the blink of an eye. On each side of the stand four archers had been position as additional protection to the king. Each of them drew and aimed at Aeryelle's head.

She threw her head back and shouted: "Drakaris, Daemon!"

Daemon shot down from above the cloud cover and engulfed her in flames, so hot that all arrows burnt to ash before they could grace her. Then he landed next to her. She petted his head and smiled when she saw the shocked faces of everyone. She couldn't help but enjoying the feeling of power. Daemon wasn't the largest of her dragons but the most loyal and smart one. He would follow each of her command like no other one.

The chain mail rubbed against her skin, as her undergarments had been burnt away but it was pleasantly warm from the fire. She was glad the armour covered her entirely. She thought standing there naked would have made her words let impressive.

"I assume now I HAVE your attention." She stated and went on to explain: "I have no interest in claiming my throne but word has come to me, that you have put a price on my sister's head. Remove it immediately or I will rain fire on the Seven Kingdoms!"

The king laughed in response. "You have a dragon, very impressive I will give you that, but it takes more to take the Seven Kingdoms little girl!" Aeryelle felt mad over the mocking but focused on remaining calm. "Losaris!" She simply said. It meant "descend" in Valyrian and Daemon's 20 brothers and sisters appeared from above the clouds. "Old Valyria has risen old man! You better hurry because if my sister dies there is nothing stopping me!" Her voice had an edge and nobody doubted her seriousness.

"Kingsguard attack!" The king responded and Aeryelle cursed her cocky behaviour. The order meant that she would have to face her friends and had to hold Daemon back.

They exchanged the first blows and the odds weren't bad. Aeryelle had ordered Daemon to lay down behind her, so that the knights could only attack her in pairs. It didn't take long until the only ones standing were Jamie and Ser Barristan.

The elder knight turned right exposing his left leg on purpose and giving Aeryelle the chance to cut him without arising suspicion that they were only performing. Jamie and she went on exchanging blows, much harder than in Winterfell. They had spoken about this possibility before and Jamie had had an idea about the strategy.

He had reminded her of one of their early training lessons. Ser Barristan had told them about a spot on the body that was called "the shamrock" by fighters from Lys. If a person was stabbed in the right angle it would appear fatal due to the victim bleeding heavily. By sheer luck it seemed no major organ was injured. They were counting on not many people knowing about this.

Jamie had exposed his side already three times for her to take the stab but Aeryelle found she couldn't do it. He gave her look indicating that she should pull herself together and get done with it.

"Stop playing Kingslayer!" Robert yelled and Aeryelle swallowed hard. He was getting suspicious! She knew what she had to do and it terrified her. If she didn't aim perfectly she would kill Jamie. The alternative wasn't much better, so next time she plunged Dark Sister into his body up to the hilt.

"I'm sorry." She whispered in his ear, barely audible as she heard Cersei scream in agony. Aeryelle let Jamie slip to the ground carefully not caring how it might look.

"One day! Otherwise you will burn!" Aeryelle screamed at Robert sounding more like her father than she meant. She climbed onto Daemon's back and addressed Lord Eddard:

"Lord Eddard. I ask your forgiveness in deceiving you. I never meant to and my loyalty to you was in earnest. You are a good and honourable man as Lyanna always said. I only meant to find peace at Winterfell. I hope that one day I can prove this to you."

"Soves!" She instructed Daemon and he took off.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

King Robert Baratheon had never been a patient man, but where the Targaryens were concerned he was even less patient. The Hand of the King had called for a private meeting and had been arguing for what felt like ages to the king about lifting the price on Daenerys Targaryens head over her sister's threat.

„Robert, I am telling you! You have nothing to win and a lot to lose in this matter!" Lord Eddard repeated.

„Ridiculous! I never thought of you as coward but you want to run from a little girl!" The king snickered.

"Robert, think about it!" Ned yelled. The king gave him a look that said he was pushing their friendship. Ned took a deep breath and continued in a more respectful tone.

"She has dragons! Have you forgotten what you learnt in history class? Aegon took the Seven Kingdoms with just three dragons and barely 5000 men! She has more than twenty! Daenerys Targaryen isn't a threat to you!"

"But she doesn't have an army!" The king argued.

"She doesn't need one! She can burn us to the ground from the skies and we can't do a thing about it!" Ned wondered if Robert had always been that stubborn and narrow sighted or if the years of drink were taking a toll.

"And what if the sisters unite? A Dothraki army of 40.000 men and twenty dragons led by two Targaryen princesses!" Ned knew that the Dothraki would never cross the Narrow Sea but he was running out of ideas. Robert had to see reason.

"Enough! I stand by my decision! I am the king and I don't have to give any explanations!" Robert shouted and left the room.

Lord Eddard slumped into the closest chair. He wondered if had been always blind to his friends character. Had it been a mistake to renounce to the Iron Throne in favour of Robert? Lord Eddard had never craved power or expected it given that he was the second born son but he always thought it was a Lord's and a King's duty to serve the people. He always kept that in mind and he believed he was a good Lord to his people. At least he hoped he was. But Robert had always been abusing his position being more interested in drinking and whoring. Ned felt as if he had met the king for the first time when he arrived to the capital. From the hallway he could hear the bickering of his daughters Sansa and Arya. Lord Eddard rolled his eyes, wishing his wife was with him or yet better wishing to be back at Winterfell.

Aeryelle hadn't been to the clearing in days. The sky had been clear for days and she hadn't dared riding Daemon. She needed a horse. She tenderly petted Daemons head while he was fast asleep. He was loyal and he loved her, but a horse would draw less attention. Then she heard someone approaching and turned around. Jamie couldn't have been injured too badly, if he was already coming back. But it wasn't Jamie, it was Ser Barristan.

"Is he…" Her voice trailed off…

"He will live." The knight replied and Aeryelle felt the weight drop. She slumped onto a tree trunk.

"It was a masterful performance the two of you gave. I believe there are no two other fighters who could have done it." The old man praised and smiled warmly.

She smiled back: "Except the man who taught us."

"You are too kind princess. I might still be a good fighter but my time has passed." He said sadness in his eyes.

"Nonsense! Your attacks after the melee proved otherwise. Even if they were staged it was almost impossible for me to block them." Aeryelle insisted and meant it. Of course she had been fighting two men, but still Ser Barristan was one of the finest fighters alive.

"I wished others would see it that way, but Robert Baratheon has dismissed me this morning for being too old to be his Lord Commander."

"Then he is more stupid than I thought." Aeryelle was furious. It was one thing hunting down the family threatening the throne but it was another thing to shun her friend.

"There is more. – The assassins haven't been called back. Your sister is still in danger." Ser Barristan explained concerned. "You have to act now otherwise Robert will never take you seriously." He added.

"Then it is over. I'm no conqueror. I suppose he knew all along." Aeryelle sounded discouraged and lowered her head.

"You might not be a conqueror but you are a leader!"

"I wish. I'm handy with a sword but that is about it!" She insisted.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" She lifted her head.

"You were about ten and the dogs in the main court went lose. Your father ordered all the dogs to be killed." Ser Barristan started to tell.

"Yes, I remember. I assembled all the children and arranged for a search party. They all agreed because we all loved dogs. But those dogs had been starved and attacked us. Two children died." Her expression had gone dark and for once she looked her age of 34. "Why would you want me to remember that?"

"I know it was tragic but you are missing the point. All those children followed you! They didn't know you were a princess but they followed you anyhow. Your conviction, your heart and you wit are worth more than 200.000 men! People will always follow you and if you let me, I will be the first one!" With that he went down on one knee and said:

"My queen, would you allow this old knight honour of serving in your Queensguard? I pledge my sword and my life to you. I shall die protecting you, if I have to."

Aeryelle was moved to tears.

"Rise my friend. Never shall you kneel before anyone. And it is I who is honoured that you serve in my Queensguard and as the Hand of Queen, for there is no one better suited for the job and no one whom I trust more." Ser Barristan rose and before he knew it, Aeryelle had hugged him fiercely and he hugged her back, awkwardly at first and then strong as a father.

"Now was must make a plan. You have to act quickly. Robert has to see that you are not making empty threats. There are still families how consider him a usurper. I am thinking of House Velarion and House Celtigon to start with. Those you must get on your side. Dragons are a good but you will need an army." He had obviously been given it quite some thought.

"Oh but I have an army." Aeryelle said casually.

"What?" Ser Barristan exclaimed.

"As I said, Valyria has risen." She said and seeing the confused look of Ser Barristan she explained:

"After the Doom of Valyria many people like King Tommen II of Casterly Rock went to the ruins in search of wealth and some just stayed. Because they didn't want to share the wealth they spread the rumours of the place being poisonous. It is a well-hidden secret only known by those brave enough to go there and fight their way through the stone men."

Ser Barristan was stunned. "How many people live there? Did you get the dragons there? How is it kept a secret?" She grinned, she had expected all the questions.

"I don't know how many people exactly, maybe 500.000 in the capital and about 100.000 in the smaller cities around it. They had been trying to raise dragons until I arrived there. After they realised who, what I was it was all easy. I helped them raise the dragons and they swore my fealty."

"So you are Queen of Valyria?" Ser Barristan asked.

"No, I guess more like protector of Valyria. But if I decide to reclaim my birth right they will follow me and come out in the open." She said her voice firm.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll bet my life on it." She responded and Ser Barristan thought she sounded like a queen.

"How many men do you have?"

She smiled and answered: "50.000. Will that do?"

Now he smiled: "That's do nicely. Let's begin!"

She climbed onto Daemon's back and petted him. Then she signalled to Ser Barristan. He was nervous but didn't hesitate and climbed behind her. When Daemon rose Aeryelle could hear the old night sigh with delight. He hadn't expected any more adventures at his age and there he was riding behind his queen on a dragon.


	7. Chapter 6

**I apologize for not posting in almost a year, but I had to take care of some other projects. I will now try to post regularly again, until the story is finished.**

 **If you want to check out my other projects, please follow my blog:**

 **.de/**

Chapter 6

When they arrived at Valyria Ser Barristan felt sorry for Aeryelle, for Valyria had not risen. There were indeed many living people living there, but it was far from the glorious city of the past. People had tried to rebuild the ruins by using the means available, which often included curved parts of boats, old cloth being used as a roof, and broken stones of all colours and shapes. The result was a mix of crooked and decaying huts.

The inhabitants were not any better. Ser Barristan saw people from every known city but most of them seemed to be sick or come down in the world. But the worst was the overall stench. Ser Barristan at first thought he might have gone soft at all the years at the Red Keep but one look at the princess told him, she felt the same. She looked embarrassed.

„I guess I saw only, what I wanted to see." She answered apologetically.

„Valyria in inhabited again. So much is true. Let's see if they will give us an army. Who is in charge?" Ser Barristan tried to be practical. „That would be Toben. You could say he is the mayor. He lives this way!" She pointed to street to their left.

Toben was a bravoosi in his fifties and seemed almost refined in his surroundings, despite the smell of stale beer on his breath.

"An army? Are you insane?" He laughed.

"But you said you would follow me, if I ever decided to reclaim my throne!" Aeryelle only wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"Good lord! This was drunk talk! We were dreaming of glory we knew we would never achieve!" Toben's voice showed pity and Aeryelle felt her anger rise.

"You said you could put together 50.000 men!" She yelled feeling humiliated in front of Ser Barristan.

Toben laughed: "Have you seen any soldiers here? We might be able to put together 2.000 men, if the stone men decided to attack, but that would be about it! But those men would risk their lives protecting their homes. They would not follow a wanna-be-queen into a crusade!"

"Careful!" Ser Barristan threatened calmly.

Aeryelle got up and walked around in the shabby house, taking deep breaths.

"I guess there is nothing for us here." She finally said and they left.

They went to where Daemon was waiting for them.

"I really don't know how I could have been so blind. I feel so stupid. It has been a few years since I was here, but I never…" Her voice trailed off.

"Well, then we must see that we find you an army somewhere else. How about we find us some mercenaries?" Ser Barristan suggested.

"No, I don't trust men, whose loyalty can be bought. How about those families you suggested? House Velarion and House Celtigon?" She asked.

"Yes, by now they story of the Targaryan heir challenging the King will have spread. They don't have many men, but it is start and there are certainly others."

Daemon flew them back to the Seven Kingdoms and three weeks later, House Verlarion and House Celtigon had pledged their allegiance to Aeryelle, as had two houses from the North, four houses from Riverun, one house from the Vale and no less than 7 houses from Dorne. She had even spoken to House Martell, the ruling House of Dorne.

Prince Doran's sister Elia had been Raeghar's wife and was murdered during Robert's rebellion. Prince Doran was on Aeryelle's side but they both decided that for the moment it was better that House Martell appeared to be loyal to the crown.

In the end Aeryelle and Ser Barristan had managed to reunite 12.000 men. They were no match for the Baratheon forces but with her dragons the odds would be in their favour, when she called the banners.

Then the unthinkable happened. They were staying at an inn at the reach, when Ser Barristan entered his face white as a sheet.

"What happened?" Aeryelle asked worried.

"There was a fight and Lord Stark was injured and Jory Cassel is dead." Ser Barristan explained.

"Who was it?"

"There is more. Robert is dead and his son Joffrey has been crowned king. Apparently Lord Stark tried to usurp the throne and he was put in the dungeons." Ser Barristan explained.

"What? That is ridiculous. Lord Eddard would never do such a thing! Especially not to his friend's son!" Aeryelle has started to raise her voice and people were beginning to look at them. Ser Barristan indicated her to be calm and then she realized he hadn't answered her question.

"Who challenged Lord Stark and killed Jory? No common man would dare such a thing!" She was beginning to feel sick.

"Ser Jamie." The old knight answered and Aeryelle realized she has feared this answer all along.

Without any further word she went outside. Once she was out of sight she called Daemon and they took off.

She has been at the clearing for less than half a day, when he showed up.

During that time, she had decided it had all had been a misunderstanding, that he could explain everything. Surely he had devised a plan that would make perfect sense.

But one glimpse at the guilty look on his face told her that there was no such plan.

"I am glad you came. I wanted to tell you myself." He said his voice raspy.

"Is it true?" She asked.

"Yes, I am afraid it is. All of it!" He replied knowing that this would change the way she looked at him forever. He knew how much she cared for the Starks and would never forgive him. Aeryelle gasped and felt again nauseous.

He took a deep breath and started to speak again: "There is more I need to tell you. I know you will never be able to forgive me, but you need to know the truth about what happened to Bran."

She turned her head in shock and then he told her the truth, only omitting that ever since he had pushed Bran out of the window he had been having nightmares and woke up screaming and crying every night. He couldn't expect her to forgive, because he could never forgive himself. He knew that when it came to Cersei he lost his mind only to become the worst version of himself.

The look of horror and disgust on Aeryelle's face was the worst punishment.

"Who are you? Because you are certainly not the man I used to call my friend!"

"Aeryelle, please!" He made a step towards her and without thinking she unsheathed Dark Sister.

He looked at the sword and then into her eyes, then he opened his arms:

"Please do it! Death is no worse than what I have been going through ever since I pushed him out of that window. I loathe myself more than every person in the Seven Kingdoms together could." His eyes were almost pleading her to do it and she knew she couldn't. This was no cold blooded killer, this was a man tormented by his own crime. She lowered her sword.

"Can you help us?" She asked.

"Yes, that is the other reason I am here. King Joffrey will supposedly be merciful, once Lord Stark has admitted his guilt. The King will allow him to live out his life as a man of the Knight's Watch." Jamie said.

"So?" Aeryelle sounded annoyed.

"Joffrey is cruel and will never be merciful. I am certain he will have Lord Stark executed. Robb Stark has called the banners and is marching to King's Landing with 18.000 men. Save Lord Stark from execution and he and his men will certainly follow you. Save a good man and double your army in the process." Jamie explained to her quickly. He had been giving it a lot of thought and Aeryelle knew immediately he was right.

She climbed onto Daemon's back simply saying "Thank you."

"I know I can't ask you for forgiveness. But I swear that I will redeem myself or die trying." He pledged just before Daemon took flight.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Shall we go over the plan again?" Ser Barristan said in attempt to pull her from her thoughts.

"No, we are good." Aeryelle replied.

He worried for his queen. She hadn't been the same since the meeting with Jamie. She had only confirmed to him what he already had learnt from his spy at King's Landing but Ser Barristan knew there was something she hadn't told him.

He knew that Jamie and Aeryelle had always shared a special bond but this went beyond heartbreak. Jamie had proven his loyalty to her when he allowed her to plunge her sword into his body, well aware that he might die. Then he had turned on Lord Stark and killed one of Aeryelle's best friends. Ser Barristan could only guess at the mix of emotions she was going through.

"I should be on my way. It will take me three days to reach the Stark army." He said.

"Yes, you should." Aeryelle said absentminded.

Ser Barristan climbed his horse, ready to go, when she snapped out of it.

"Have a safe travel my friend! I am glad destiny has led us together again because there is no one I would have rather by my side." She exclaimed, meaning every word of it.

Ser Barristan nodded and went on his way.

He would meet the Stark army and tell them that Queen Aeryelle Targaryan had risked her own life to free Lord Stark and was on her way with him. If she succeeded she was certain the Stark banners would follow her.

The only problem she foresaw was that Arya and Sansa were also at King's Landing and to their knowledge they were alive. She knew Eddard well enough that he wouldn't want to leave his daughters behind. She had to make him understand that he wouldn't be there to protect them if he died.

She had decided to take four dragons apart from Daemon. It was time people saw firsthand how deadly they were. She was sure more Houses would swear her fealty to her, once they saw.

Three days later she had walked into the castle hidden among the rest of the crowd that had gathered. She looked to the sky and thanked the gods it was a cloudy day. Daemon and the others were waiting for her command to descend.

Aeryelle made her way to the podium and there they were:

Cersei the Queen in an impeccable gown stood next to Sansa who looked equally beautiful but pale and she was too close for comfort to Ser Meryn Trant. Jamie stood next to the king. Aeryelle took a close look at Joffrey: He was a handsome boy she had to give him that but his eyes showed a cruelty so obvious even a blind man could see it.

Jamie had been right she thought. Joffrey would never grant Lord Eddard mercy. His eagerness to hace someone executed would get the better of him.

The next minutes passed in slow motion for Aeryelle. She heard Lords Eddard's "confession", Joffrey's sentence and Sansa's wailing, as well as Cersei's pleas. Then just as Ser Ilyn Payne was swinging Ice, Lord Eddard's sword, the whizzing sound of an arrow was heard and Ser llyn lay an his back, an arrow stuck in his left eye.

The public had fallen silent in shock.

Lord Jared from the North hadn't exaggerated when he had said his archers were the best and each of them had eagerly volunteered when they learnt the mission was to free their liege Lord. "Who did this? Show yourself!" Joffrey yelled suddenly.

"He can't, because I ordered him to disappear after he has done his duty." Aeryelle replied from under the hood calmly but loud enough to get his attention.

"And who are you?" Joffrey asked his voice trembling as knew the answer.

"The rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms." Aeryelle said triumphantly as she pulled back her hood. Instead of looking at Joffrey however she stared at Cersei in an unspoken challenge.

Then hell broke loose as the soldiers and the Kingsguard snapped out of it.

Aeryelle ran towards the stage as the people stormed away from her, arrows started raining down on her. "Drakaris!" She yelled and Daemon and his brothers descended from the cloud cover engulfing her in flames.

The Kingsguard was trying to persuade Joffrey to leave but he was only yelling bloodthirst in his eyes: "Kill her! Kill her!"

When she reached Lord Eddard he immidiately understood when he saw the shimmering Valyrian steel of Dark Sister. He put his chain to the ground and with one swift stroke Dark Sister broke it and Lord Eddard grabbed Ice from Ser Ilyn's cold hands.

Everything had gone very fast but now the soldiers had encircled them and Aeryelle knew that if the archers took aim Daemon couldn't protect them without killing Eddard. He was a capable swordsman but with his injured leg, they wouldn't stand a chance in the longshot.

"Losaris!" She shouted and Daemon landed in front of the stage. His brothers breathing fire on anyone who got near him.

"Ratharia pregaris!" Aryelle said to Daemon.

"Jump!" She then ordered Lord Stark.

"The girls!" Ned replied while fighting a man of the city watch.

Cersei reacted immediately: "Take Lady Sansa inside!" A Lannister man lifted Sansa as if she were a rag doll from where she had fainted and took her away.

"You can't protect them if you die here!"

Eddard knew Aeryelle was right and jumped on Daemon's back, followed by Aeryelle. She positioned herself in front of him and indicated him to hold on tight.

"Soves!" She wispered and Daemon took flight.

He looked to the statue of the Baelor where he had seen Arya before but she was nowhere to be seen. Ned had to admit to himself he worried less for Arya than for Sansa because Arya was a fighter and a survivor.

He had trouble holding on because he was clasping Ice in his right hand but he would rather die than letting go of it. Ice was the only heirloom he had left, now that her was a refugee.

They reached the Stark army just in time. Lord Eddard's arm had gone numb and he had expected to slide of the dragon's back and moment.

Daemon landed about 200 m from the farthest tenrs and already taken flight, when Robb, Catelyn and Ser Barristan reached them.

"Thank the old gods and the new for your return Ned!" Lady Stark exclaimed and passionately embraced her husband without caring about the onlookers.

Ned gently pulled away from her and turned to Robb.

"You called the banners, I heard?" He said.

"Yes, just like my lord taught me." Robb replied dutifully and Lord Eddard nodded.

"You have done me proud." He said.

"What about the girls?" Catelyn panicked suddenly remembering.

Ned lowered his eyes: "We had to leave them behind. But they won't touch them. If they hurt two young girls they would lose all support they have. Joffrey might be reckless enough for this but the Lannisters are too smart to make such a mistake. For now they will be safe." Eddard explained and then turned to Aeryelle.

"I owe you my life Alex…" He stopped himself, not knowing how to address her anymore.

"You owe me nothing Lord Eddard, it is I who owes you an apology you deceiving you, after having been taken in by you." Aeryelle answered.

"You lied for good reason I have to admit. I guess we have much to talk about. Is there somewhere we can be alone?" He asked Robb.


End file.
